The Circle of Life
by luva4life23
Summary: Rolf may be a manly man but what happens when he himself can't do something and has no choice but to depend on edd?


So I'm finaly getting to this one shot short fic for a reader! Sorry it took so long D; hope you enjoy! ~Ember It was another hot summer day and Rolf was tending to his great aunts dog Gurtrude. She had left him at Rolfs house while she was away on vacation. Rolf had always had a way with animals but , well, gurtrude was different. She was a pampered pooch who only ate lean meat, and never kibbles and she only drank bottled water. This frustrated Rolf because any good meat he offered to the dog she would refuse. "May nana use you for a winter stew you cursed dog from below!." Rolf yelled Edd meanwhile was near by studying a bug he had found when he heard the shouting. "I-Is everything alright Rolf?" Edd said as he neered the fence. "Ah Edd boy perhaps you may help Rolf yes?'' Rolf said. "Uh sure thing Rolf." Edd said Rolf neared the fence and picked up Edd and carried him over his shoulder. "Rolf please that was highly unnecessary! I have legs man put me down!" Edd screamed "Calm down Edd boy." Rolf said as he put down Edd. "Thank you, now with what may I assist you today." "Aunti left her forsaken poodle with me and it will not feast on Rolf's sausage!" Edd looked at Rolf with a light pink tint spreading across his face. Rolf looked at Edd in confusion and then realised it. "Edd boy please Rolf speaks of his homemade sausage." Edd was emberassed and nodded. "So then what can I do Rolf? "Please show Rolf how to prepare a feast for aunties poodle." "Certainly Rolf what does she usually eat?" Rolf handed a note to Edd that Rolfs aunt had left. " Bottled water only and lean meants, no more then 3% fat, no chicken, no pork, no fish, walk for only 30 minutes but break in between every 10 minutes. Bath water at a temperature of 80 degrees. Feed her her special mineral water once at 12:00 p.m... are you sure this is a dog?" "Yes Edd boy Rolf has eyes." Rolf and Edd walked over to the dog where it was sitting on a pink bed with 7 bowls of different meat around it. "Rolf may I use your kitchen please?" Rolf lead the way into the bright kitchen and Edd put on an apron that was haging on the all. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a package of ground meat and pulled out a pot. He placed the meat inside the skillet and asked Rolf for a can of gravy. "Gravy? What is this gravy you speak of?" Edd went over to a cabinet and opened it and surley enough there was a can of beef gravy. "How do you own gravy but you don't know what it is Rolf?" "Rolf attends to animals and helps with the plants and with nana , Rolfs mother does shopping." Edd thought about how Rolf must look like all hot and sweaty under the son doing labor work he did always have feelings for him in a way. Edd opened the can of gravy and added it to the meat. Half an hour passed and the dish was ready to serve he placed in on a plate this time and took it outside for gurtrude. And sure enough as soon as the plate hit the ground gurtrude began eating. "Edd boy really is a genius! Thank you Edd boy!" "No problem Rolf." Edd said as he smiled "Edd boy what is happening to gurtrude?" Edd looked at the pampered pooch who was now laying on her side, yelping in pain. "Rolf... is gurtrude in heat?..." "What is this heat," Rolf felt the dog. "She does not seem warm." "No Rolf I mean is she giving birth?" Rolf moved her tail and saw blood running down into her fur and he fell back and fainted. "What in sam hell Rolf you work with animals yet you faint with animal birth? Edd ran inside the house to look for rubber gloves and found some in the first aid kit and ran back outside. He grabbed a basket that was next to him and took off his shirt and placed it inside. "Okay gurtrude it looks like your well on your way to being a mother. Now you must be stron and push!" Yet gurtrude was not doing anything so Edd began massaging her belly gently to ease any pain. Half an hour later gurtrude began yelping again and Rolf was still no where near conciousness. Gurtrude lifted her leg to reveal she had already given birth to one pup. Edd picked up the pup and placed it in front of gurtrude so that she could clean it. After it was clean it was placed in the basket. It was almost 15 minutes later and the last pup number 5 came out. Edd took a deep breath and removed the gloves and went inside to wash his hands and cool down. Meanwhile a happy gurtrude was grooming and snuggling with her new babies. Edd heard a groan and looked down to where an awaking Rolf was. "Edd boy Rolf is dizzy he sees 5 mini gurtrudes." "Thats because there are 5 mini gurtrudes, say hello to her new offspring Rolf." "Edd boy did you help her?" "I had to someone kind of passed out on me, thanks again for that Rolf." Rolf felt a warmth inside and got up and hugged Edd. "Rolf what are you doing?" "Thank you Edd boy Rolf Owes you one." 


End file.
